


Evil's Servant

by Alesiduex



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alesiduex/pseuds/Alesiduex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n is a indefinite servant to the infamous Ganondorf. Unable to remember your past other than pledging your loyalty to him, you continuously search for your forgotten cause.<br/>Hyrule Warriors Reader-insert</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_‘You know exactly what you need to do Y/N. No matter what never forget your goal’_ **

These exact words would sometimes echo through your head when you thought in silence. You had long forgotten what any of these words had meant to you in the past. If they meant anything at all, you would wonder why these sincere words were whispered to you by a somewhat familiar voice. You had heard the hoarse voice murmur the words repeatedly into your ear until you could occupy your mind on other things.

**_‘Never forget’_ **

            You covered your ears in a feeble attempt to block the incoming flood of voices. You gritted your teeth as you grabbed fistfuls of your H/c hair, sending small waves of pain through your body. You just wanted the voices to stop.

**_‘Never forget, Y/N’_ **

“What, what is there to forget?!” You muttered quietly, clenching your eyes shut you dropped to your knees on the grassy ground. Your knees ached from landing on small rocks and twigs, but you didn’t care. The pain of the thousands of screeching voices filling your head was far worse.

“Oi, Y/N” You felt a hand clamp down onto your left shoulder, startling you out of your thoughts. You were roughly turned around to face the person, Cia, your ‘Boss’. “What’s the matter with you, girl?” Her scowl deepening “I turn around one second and you’re slacking off”

“My name’s not ‘ _girl_ ’, its Y/N” You looked back at her a stoic expression on your face. She growled lowly clutching the collar of your shirt as she pulled you up closer to her.

“I don’t _care_ what your name is, _I_ will call you what _I_ want. _I_ am your master, and _you_ are my pawn, so start acting like it.” with that she dropped you back down on the ground leaving you to pick yourself up.

“Rude” You muttered under your breath as you dusted the dirt from your bottom. You continued walking behind Cia while fixing your now wrinkled collar she ruined. You know a lot of reasons why you should kill her, though if it weren’t for that contract you had made with Ganondorf, who for the mean time resided inside her you would’ve done away with her long ago. The contract was made many years ago, during the time period you had forgotten all about, you have no memories of what caused you to make such a pledge to a demon like him. But, you do have distant memories of agreeing to it, making it an honest deal that you did make this indenture to Ganondorf. You had promised your loyalty in return for a favor, of which you couldn’t remember.

            “Are you done fantasizing back there?” You lifted your head up to her

            “I wasn’t fantasizing”

            Cia hummed in response. She began to pick up her pace, gliding down the small hills, to what you assumed was heading toward one of the keeps that belonged to Zelda’s forces. She looked back at you, glaring daggers with her violet eyes. You knew what she wanted, which was her silent way of telling you to follow. Running toward her you took your place behind her.

“Now listen here, Y/n” Cia slightly turned her head toward you as she spoke “You are to help that fool, Wizzro with taking over the keeps”

            You clicked your tongue at the mentioning of the dark wizard, you and **_it_ ** really didn’t get along. You thought about protesting, but decided against it, seeing no use in arguing with Cia.

“Where is he?”

Cia rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious “Can’t you see?” She pointed father ahead below the small hill you two were standing on, seeing rows of Bokoblin lined up somewhat neatly. Standing in front of the army was the wizard himself. “Now what are you standing here for? Get moving.”

            You nodded your head curtly dashing down toward the mass of monsters. You looked back toward Cia to see her already gone, shrugging your shoulders you turned back toward the noisy crowd and began to make your way through the mass of monsters.

“Eh? What’s the mistress’ dog doing out here?” Your ear twitched at the sound of the familiar annoying voice.

“What I’m told to do: Help you” You pushed past the last monster and stood in front of the hovering wizard

“I don’t _need_ help”

“I’m sure you don’t” You heard Wizzro mutter something under his breath.

“Fine, you can help just don’t get in my way” He growled “Just wait here with the army I’ll signal for you when I’m ready” He grinned deviously.

      You watched as he, with a quick twirl, disguised himself as one of the Hylian soldiers and ran off toward the nearby keep. You turned around toward the large group waving your arms up and down in an attempt to quiet the rowdy group down. You weren’t expecting them to immediately shut up as soon as you raised your hands, raising your index finger to your lips you silently told them to quiet down. You looked forward toward the keep Wizzro had entered earlier anticipating his signal. You noticed how silent the field had become after you had quieted the army, it seemed as if no Hylian soldiers ever existed in the first place. You slowly scanned your eyes over the soft green plains and the stone bricks of the surrounding buildings, looking for any other signs of life other than the monsters and yours. You heard a loud popping sound causing you to turn your attention toward the source of the sound. You tilted your head up as your eyes followed the trail of dark purple smoke ascending toward the sky. You waved your hand out toward the keep the trail of smoke emerged from. The massive crowd of monsters rushed past you charging toward the keeps that were nearest to them. You rolled your shoulders to prepare yourself for the tiring exercise of slaying your enemies. You reached behind you, your hand seeking the cold metal of your saber that was resting in its leather case hanging limply by two straps connected to the belt loops of your brown shorts. You gripped the rubber metal, pulling the saber out roughly, unfolding the long sword fully. You watched as groups of Bokoblin teamed up against three enemy soldiers. You began to make your way toward the keep you had seen Wizzro enter. Immediately, surviving soldiers took notice of you. They dashed towards you, one of them grabbing your shoulders gently.

“What are you doing out here?” the soldier shook you roughly “How’d you even get out here? Does the princess know we’re under siege?!”

            You looked at him indifferently. You gripped your saber hard, quickly lifting the blade up and into the soldiers’ abdomen. The soldier grunted in pain, blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. You pulled your sword from the fresh corpse, the body slowly falling to the ground. You heard the shuffling of the other soldiers dashing toward you. You snapped your head toward the two of them, seeing their steel swords raised above their heads ready to strike you. You jumped back missing the attack only by a hair.

“She’s with the monsters! Kill her!”

            You gritted your teeth as you charged toward the soldiers, swinging your blade when you neared them. You felt blood splatter against your cheek and clothes, letting you know that your blade had pierced skin. You looked back at the three corpses resting across the floor.

**_‘Remember your goal Y/N’_ **


	2. Chapter 2

 You were exhausted. Your arms refused to budge, your legs felt like jelly. But you knew you needed to move forward. You could hear the distant agonized cries of Hylian soldiers echoing through the fields. You also remembered the task Wizzro had given to you, which was to 'Hold off the incoming soldiers until I give the signal'. You felt as though he was using you as a distraction, as the sickening feeling in the pit of your stomach told you so. It wasn't like you weren't expecting it. You continued to hack through the soldiers in your way toward the castle gates, your arms and legs screaming for a break.

“Don’t worry everyone, help is on the way!”

            You turned your attention to the new voice, forgetting about your sore limbs. Your eyes met with a familiar navy blue pair.

“Zelda” you muttered.

“Do I know you?” the blonde’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion “No, I would never acquaint myself with someone like you.”

            Her eyes narrowed at you as she charged toward you, her rapier unsheathed. You quickly raised your blade in front of you, blocking the incoming swing of her weapon.

“Princess!”

“Now, tell me fiend, how do you know who I am?”

            You scoffed. You weren’t going to waste your breath explaining things to her. With all your remaining strength you harshly pushed her away from you, causing her to stagger backward. Your eyes widened as a giant sword was flung in your direction. You bent backward barely dodging the flying weapon, a small cut forming on your cheek. You regained your balance as you came face to face with a white haired woman. She glared daggers at you as she and another person you couldn’t recognize stood protectively in front of the princess.

“Who are you?”

            Your grip on your sword tightened as your eyes scanned the area, looking for an escape route.

“No one of your concern”

            You decided to keep them distracted seeing as it’s three against one.

“If you raise your weapon toward the princess, then it becomes my concern.” The woman pointed the huge sword at you, the tip pressing against your chest. “I won’t say it again. Who are you?”

            You clenched your jaw as the boy in the soldier uniform began to draw his sword. You looked up toward the sky seeing the signal Wizzro sent out to you, his words echoing through you head.  
         _‘Remember Y/n, when I send out a signal that means I’m done and we can get out of here. Got it?’_  
            You felt a slight vibration coming from the ground, meaning something huge was wandering around. You felt the woman press her weapon deeper into your chest.

“Get out of here princess. We’ll take care of her.”

            Your eyes trailed after the blonde who nodded her head and dashed off leaving you alone with the glaring Sheikah and silent soldier. The woman rose her sword from your chest to the base of your neck, making sure to press hard enough for blood to draw.  
 

“Fine, if you won’t tell me your n-“

            The white haired woman staggered backward as a tremor rolled throughout the field, followed by a distant roar. A small smile danced across your lips. It wasn’t the first time you’ve heard that earth shaking bellow, and you doubt it would be your last. 

“And that’s my cue. It was nice entertaining you”  


            With that you jumped backward before bolting away from the confused duo. 


	3. Chapter 3

## Chapter 3

            You walked alongside Cia (Wizzro was off doing other things he claimed that needed to be dealt with) thinking about the past, before the siege of Hyrule’s royal castle. It was the only thing you could ever remember about yourself. If it weren’t for Ganondorf constantly reminding you of your so called ‘agreement’ with each other, then you probably would’ve forgotten yourself completely.

            You wished this loyalty thing was just all an exaggerated dream, something that you could just wake up out of. It felt like a dream. Cia seemed to already know who you were when you “woke up” as she told it. No doubt the work of Ganondorf. She said that you were in a comatose state, almost like a life-like stone statue. Though she failed to mention how exactly you were woken up. Even though she told you of how you didn’t have any life before going into eternal sleep, you still questioned as to why if that were true, how could you have been able to retain some memories of the past?

“You have that look on your face again.”

You shifted your eyes toward the sorceress “What look?”

“That look of curiosity,” She halted. “What’s on your mind?”

            You rested your hand on the hilt of your saber, something you did when you thought deeply about something. What did you want to ask her? Now that she’s actually given a thought to ask about your wellbeing. Cia sounded genuinely concerned, even though she wasn’t facing you, the sound of fretfulness was laced into her voice.

“I was wondering why Ganondorf woke me up”

            You decided that this was the question that bothered you the most. You could never quite put your finger on it. Ganondorf didn’t need anything or anyone else other than the Triforce. So why did he go out of his way to wake up a mere indentured servant?

“…I couldn’t answer that.” Her voice lowered, almost to a whisper-like tone “But Y/n, I know that he has much more planned for you than you think.”

“When I saw you sleeping in that field for the very first time I didn’t think much of you. To me you were just another whelp to be dealt with. Though with Ganondorf, he thought of you as an asset. He demanded that you would be woken up.”

“I had to use a lot of magic to even get you to crack open your eyes, it was almost like someone had intentionally put you to sleep for a _very_ long time. You definitely weren’t from this time period, even the way you looked was foreign to me. Ganondorf was intent on having you forget something, I can’t recall what exactly, but he had me perform a spell to erase something from your mind. Even though I had told him that these kinds of things come with side effects, he still insisted that the memory should be erased. Have you felt or remembered anything at all?”

Taking in Cia’s hardened voice you nodded retelling the experience of the continuous whispers you heard in your head.

“The voices might help you figure out your forgotten past, so listen to them”

            Cia continued to walk ahead leaving you behind once again alone to your thoughts. Even though there was more questions left unanswered, like who were those two people you met at the castle grounds before you left, and how was Zelda connected to them? Cia’s surprising interest in to why you looked so puzzled did more than astonish you. You weren’t angry at her for the fact that she had casted a spell on you to make you forget everything in your past. If anything, it might be beneficiary for you if you didn’t remember anything at all. Though the lingering thought of the voices still haunting you did make you uneasy.

            The walk to Eldin Caves was a silent one. Cia didn’t speak another word to you after her little story, you thought this was because Ganondorf had silenced her. You knew that the demon had been a part of Cia for as long as you could remember. She had told you it was because they were both after the same thing, though hers was just a little different. Of course, she never told you what exactly she was after but you assumed it had to mean a lot to her seeing as she teamed up with someone like Ganondorf.

“Y/n, I want you to go in ahead and clear out any enemies in the caves”

            You nodded your head, dashing off toward the gaping hole in the mountainside you assumed was the cave entrance. You cleared your mind of any thoughts of the past, thinking about them could only cloud your judgment, and your fighting performance. As you neared the entrance you could feel heat radiating from the caves as well as the overbearing stench of dead flesh. Your nose slightly wrinkled in disgust. You already could tell what could possibly live in such of an environment, The Lizalfros.

“Not again” You grumbled.

            You _hated_ their kind with a passion. Not only were they annoying, but they were so full of themselves, they would first blabber on about how they kill you in one strike, then once they see that they were losing they would start begging for mercy. You rolled your eyes at the thought of having to face one.

            You continued on into the mouth of the cave. Going deeper in, the natural light that once slipped its way into the cave from cracks and crevices disappeared, leaving you in total darkness. You mentally scolded yourself for not bringing a torch or learning at least _some_ magic. Ignoring the creeping thought of getting lost in the seemingly labyrinth of a cave, your eyes picked up a small orange flicker. You stepped backwards to try and witness the flicker again, to make sure it just wasn’t your mind playing tricks on you.

            The goddesses must be in your favor seeing as the flicker of light was no trick. You ran toward the small light, only to find out that it wasn’t _just_ a light. A large pool of lava revealed itself to you as you stepped out of the darkness. You wiped the light layer of sweat that formed on your forehead. You weren’t sure if you were lucky finding something that could potentially kill you, or if you were better off in the darkness of the cave. You coughed lightly, the smell of sulfur floating throughout the large cave. You glanced around at your new environment, suddenly amazed of seeing something other than pitch black darkness.

            The walls of the cave were coated in a shiny substance that you hoped was water. You could feel heat radiating from the ground, seeing as the soles of your boots would heat up if you left them on the ground for too long. The lava bubbled as that was the only noise that filled the silence, other than the occasional rubble that would fall to the ground from the ceiling. The silence felt unnatural, like it wasn’t supposed to be **_this_** silent.

            Your ears perked up at the sound of someone or something approaching. Your hand instinctually glided down to the hilt of your sword, ready to strike anything down.

“I wouldn’t if I were you”

An all too familiar voice rang through your ears. You felt something be pushed into your back, making you think twice about pulling out your sword. Cia walked out from behind you, taking her place beside you. You side glanced at her seeing a thoughtful expression etched on her features.

“Sorry, it’s an instinct”

She nodded approvingly. “Good, it’s useful to have instincts like that.”

“I haven’t cleared out any enemies yet-“

“I know.” She interrupted “Ganondorf told me something we can make use of.” You looked at her as if to tell her to continue

“You’ve already met Zelda I presume?”

“Somewhat, yes”

“Then that would mean you’ve met with her guardian, and the Hero, yes?”

“You mean that white haired woman, and the trainee?”

Cia nodded. “You are to gain their trust, and then crush it”

“Huh? I don’t follow”

“In other words, I need you to play best friends with them, find out what they’re doing, then report back to me, and keep repeating that until I say to stop.” She looked over you violet eyes locking with e/c. “This cannot be done without _some_ heartbreak.”

            Play nice with the enemies? That wasn’t something in your field of expertise. You only knew how to hurt others, never to make friends with them. Nevertheless, you nodded.

“Good, you understand. Now Wizzro had reported that they were heading in this direction, so stay here and wait for them.”

“What am I supposed to tell them when they get here?”

“Tell them you were being used, tell them I threatened your family or something, and then left you here for dead while I murdered everyone you ever loved.”

Cia lifted her scepter, dark power leaking out. She aimed it at you “And Y/n, make yourself believable.” 


	4. Chapter 4

# Chapter Four

 

                You awoke to the loud shouting of someone. Your eyes slowly cracked open, only for them to close again from a sudden pain arising from your chest. Whatever Cia did to you before she left really proved a point of being believable. You groaned when the pain seemed to move from your chest to your head.

“Stand back! She’s waking up”

You winced at the loudness of the person’s voice. Cracking open your eyes once again, you slowly glanced around the area of where you laid. There were soldiers surrounding you, all standing over you as if you were some strange animal on display. At the head of them all was the white haired woman, and the blonde silent solider standing next to her. He for some reason looked very familiar to you now that he was dressed differently.

The woman’s red eyes widened as she realized who you were, they soon narrowed as she dashed up to you grabbing your neck, threatening to choke you.

“What are you doing here?! Is that wizard here too?”

You shook your head as you grabbed at her hand attempting to pull it off.

“No, it’s just me.”

You saw her clench her jaw as she released her hold on you. You faked cough to allow her to think that she actually did something to hurt you. Your eyes flickered to the soldier next to her who also had worn a murderous expression.

“Well, where are they? And why would they leave you here?” the woman stepped closer, drawing her sword from its place on her back, her soldiers following her action.

            You stayed silent scanning your brain for a reasonable answer that wouldn’t sound suspicious.

“Never mind, let’s just get this over with.”

            The woman began to walk closer to you, before you stopped her.

“Are you really planning on killing me?” you crossed your arms over your chest. “Someone who has information regarding the perpetrators of this disastrous event?”

The woman stopped in her tracks, a look of realization dawned upon her face. She waved at the soldiers to draw back their weapons as she once again narrowed her eyes at you.

“Well then, spit it out and I’ll consider letting you live.”

            She once again pulled you up by the collar, forcing eye to eye contact. You struggled in her grip before roughly pushing her away from you. You muttered angrily under your breath while straightening your clothes.

“I won’t tell you anything until you promise I can come along with you all.”

“And why should I?”

“Because I know where they are, and I have _things_ to settle with them.”

She scoffed. “Your affairs hardly have any concern with me.”

“Oh, they will.” You tilted your head to the side, a cocky expression across your face. “Since they have something to do with your princess.”

            This seemed to hit a nerve with the white haired stranger, even the soldier standing beside her seem to regain the murderous look they wore. They both glared daggers into your very soul. As if this was all your fault, which it kind of was. You threw your hands up into the air, an innocent look covering up your past smug expression.

“Sorry, did I hit a nerve?” you placed your hands back to your sides. “There’s someone I know who wants the Triforce.”

The woman raised an eyebrow. “The Triforce?” Her expression morphing into a puzzled look. “What for?”

You shrugged your shoulders “Dunno, why don’t you let me help and I’ll tell you more.”

You watched as the woman conflicted with herself on whether to let you help or not. You weren’t going to actually tell her about Cia’s plan, as that would be you _actually_ betraying her, even you didn’t know what she wanted with the Triforce.

“Fine.” The woman sighed out. “You can come.”

You slightly smiled “I knew-“

“But,” She raised a finger to silence you. “You’ll always be watched carefully, I don’t need you to cause anymore trouble.”

You nodded. A feeling of relief flooding your body. You were in doubt that the woman or any of the soldiers would actually believe you.

“Are you serious?! You’re gonna let a monster like **_her_** help us?”

A small blue fairy hovered right in your face, poking you in the eye. You covered the now injured eye, raising a hand to slap the annoying thing away from you when a gloved hand had beat you to it.

“Link! Put me down! Let me have at her!”

            Your eyes widened with false familiarity. You felt like you recognized that name, but you also had no memory of ever meeting anyone named ‘Link’. Your eyes met with cerulean and another wave of recognition hit you. Why did you feel like you knew this person?

**‘Y/n’**

You looked toward the boy who had the face of regret.

“How do you know my name?”

            He looked at you perplexed, he didn’t know what you were talking about. You shook your head in a silent way of telling him to disregard the question.

“You never told us your name.”

You looked over to the woman who stood back up from her defensive pose to what you assumed was her usual confident posture.

“Y/n is my name.”

Cia never told you to lie about your identity, so you decided this was the only truth you’d provide for them.

“What about you two, what are your names?”

The woman signaled for her soldiers to carry on forward. “Impa. And he’s Link, the fairy is called Proxi.”

            You couldn’t care less about their names. Especially that fairy. Though it was necessary if you wanted to gain their trust. You began to wonder if this double crossing thing was a mistake or not. You didn’t know why Ganondorf put you up to something as troubling as this.

“Now tell me, Y/n” Impa started “Do you know if the princess has been taken by your friends?”

You scoffed. “’Friends’? Hardly, but I’m positive Wizzro had not taken your princess.”

            Impa motioned for you to follow her and Link as they continued forward toward the innards of the cave. She seemed to be muttering something under her breath.

“No matter. We still need to investigate that woman.”

You quickly caught up beside her. “What woman?”

“I’ll tell you as soon as we get out of these caves. Though for now, we are to provide back up for stranded soldiers stationed in here.”

            You nodded. She had told you to help eliminate the abundant numbers of enemies surrounding the area. You, with the help of Impa, the other soldiers, and Link managed to bring down a good number of monsters, only for more to pour out the nearby keeps.

“Ugh,” You groaned. “How many more of these monsters are there?”

            Impa shrugged her shoulders, huffing slightly from swinging her huge sword around.

“I think if we take those two keeps the number of monsters may reduce.” She suggested “At this rate if we don’t find those missing soldiers we may have to retreat.”

“If that’s the case, then I’ll take one keep and you two can get the other.”

Just as you were about to head toward your destination Impa grabbed on to the back of your collar. “As if. Remember you’re supposed to be watched carefully. Even if you’re not an enemy now, you’re still considered one.” Impa released her hold on you “Link, accompany her. If she does anything to raise your suspicion don’t hesitate to kill her.”

This traitor thing was going to be harder than you thought.


End file.
